Nemesis Whip
The Nemesis Whip is a new weapon in God of War III. It consists of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off a teal colored aura. It was crafted for Kratos by Hephaestus after he brought him the Omphalos Stone, a decoy that Cronos originally mistook for baby Zeus and swallowed many years ago. Initially, Hephaestus intended to usethem as a conduit for his own powers in order to kill Kratos, but the Spartan threw off the attack and turned the Whip against its creator, killing the smith god. This weapon attacks in a similar fashion to the Blades of Exile, but faster and weaker, with a focus on multiple hits instead of single, powerful blows. The Nemesis Whip has the power to conduct electricity and electrocute whomever stands in Kratos’ way. The blades are useful when levelled up to recharge your Rage of Sparta while fighting. Like most of Kratos' weapons, excluding the Blades of Exile and The Blade of Olympus, the Nemesis Whip was destroyed by Zeus during his final attempt to defeat Kratos. In-game Orb Costs *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 3,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 4 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 5 - 8,000 Orbs Damage Multiplier *Level 1 - 100% *Level 2 - 110% *Level 3 - 120% *Level 4 - 130% *Level 5 - 140% Attacks Level 1 *'Furious Contempt' - Quick combo that damages all surrounding enemies. Square, square, square, square, square *'Righteous Tirade' - Kratos throws the Nemesis whip in front of him and holds it in front of him like a blender. Hold square at any point during Furious Contempt *'Righteous Ascension' - Launch enemies into the air and grind them up with your blades. Hold triangle '' *'''Harsh Penance - A short combo that launches you and your enemies into the air extremely quickly.'' '''Triangle, triangle *'Surging Lash' - Whip an enemy, delivering a deadly shock.'' L1 + O'' *'Nemesis Rage' - Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. Similar to Cronos' Rage. R2 Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Severe Judgment -'' Lash enemies and launch them into the air. ''L1 + square'' *'''Severe Judgement (Air) - '''Midair combo not unlike Apollo's Ascension from GoW 1. ''Continue to hold L1 + square after Severe Judgement'' *'''Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Avenging Strike - '''Deliver a powerful spinning attack after evading. 'R3 + triangle' *'Nemesis Rage Lv. 2 - Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. ''R2'' *'''Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Deadly Reprisal - '''Kratos leaps forward, hitting all enemies in his path. 'L1 + triangle' *'Deadly Reprisal (Air) '- Slash enemies back down to the ground and slash again. 'L1 + triangle, hold to continue spinning blades on ground, release to slash' *'Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration''' Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Nemesis Rage Lv. 3 '''Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. 'R2' *'Increased Righteous Tirade/Ascension Duration''' Gallery Nemesiswhip-453x300-1-_-_copia.jpg Gow3big_2181.jpg|Kratos uses the Nemesis Whip against his creator, Hephasteus Gow3big_2211.jpg NemesisWhip1_Izzy.jpg|The Early Concept NemesisWhip2_Izzy.jpg Trivia *The whip is most likely named after Nemesis, the Greek Goddess of retribution and revenge. *This is the only weapon Kratos ever consistently holds in a reverse grip, i.e. with the blade pointing downwards. *Also, along with the Nemean Cestus the Nemesis Whip are the only weapons in which Kratos steps/leaps to dodged attacks rather than rolling as with the Blades of Exile/Blades of Athena/Blades of Chaos or pulling himself to avoid as with the Claws of Hades. *The greenish blue color of the Nemesis Whip seems to be shared with a great many things, including the colours found about Olympus; since the bridge mechanisms on the Upper Gardens, the electrical currents of the Bronze Talos, the Hyperion Gates, Hephaestus' Ring, The Flames of Olympus, and even the Blade of Olympus itself share the same color. This blue shade is different from one of the electrical currents of Poseidon and the titan Oceanus, which are darker. Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series